shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The alpharess pirates end of the line part 2
after that the alpharess pirates were introduced to the vice admiral elran D hal they began to attack the marine ships and ivan, diablo, kronen and dante were able to jump on hals ship and begin to attack meanwhile the rest were protecting the ship hal: so you want to fight well youl have to be all the marines on this ship dont underustimate them the ca.... then kronen transformed into a hyena hybrid and began to attack the marines diablo became a full dark phoenix and started burning them ivan and dante pulled out theyre swords and sliced the marines hal looked at the pirates and was outraged he then used his devil fruit and became a hell hound hybrid with one head he ran towards kronen and attacked him hybrid hal: 'ill make you pay for betraying the world goverment and becoming a pirate '''hybrid kronen: '''i wouldv never betrayed the goverment if they havent betrayed me FIRST! '''hal: '''it was your own fault if havent gotten careless you couldve stayed marine '''kronen: '''shut up i dont want to be the goverments little toy anymore im a pirate now and if i have to fight you then be it ''kronen ran towards hal with his claws out and prepared to slice hal when he reached him hal breathed fire from his mouth and nearly hit kronen he then ignited his claws with flames and was going to attack kronen he was able to give him a small scratch and burn on his left of his chest kronen then became a full hyena and ran towards hal he was prepared to counter attack but kronen dodge him and went behind him and bit him in the right shoulder as he tried to stay on hal he became a hybrid again and stabed hal with his claws in the back hal then escaped kronen and was looking at him as he was outraged 'hal: '''very well if you realy want to be a pirate then i have no choice but to kill you get ready '''kronen: '''i was born ready ''hal had healed his wounds with flames and became a full hell hound he then breathed a large fire breathe from all three heads and hit kronen after that the smoke was gone kronen was laying on the ground with his left arm and left side of his face burned when diablo saw that he flew towards hal in a full dark phoenix form and was ready to attack but then hal turned his entire body into flames diablo went right threw hal as if he was real fire diablo looked at hal with a surprised face '''diablo: what? 'hal: '''you see this is something unique i got with my devil fruit powers i can controll and become the flames of hell that makes more powerfull than you now let me show something that will definetly bring you down like an injured bird hell hound fire breathe ''at that moment hal breathed an enormous fire ball that caught diablo and defeated him then ivan and dante ran towards hal as they were outraged and both attacked him but werent able of hitting him he then was going to slice ivan but dante pushed him aside and got the attack instead on his back and had a burn at the same time he then pulled a gun and shot hal a few times but didnt have any affect hal was then going to bite dante but dodged the attack and pulled two bombs and threw them at hal after the explosion it was thought that hal was defeated but then there was a figure coming from the smoke 'dante: '''what? no way what are you the devil '''hal: '''im not the devil im the hell hound ''hal has ignited his claws and ran towards dante but ivan came infront and used busoshuko haki to protect himself he then sliced and gave hal a cut on the chest hal then turned back to human '' '''hal: '''you im gonna burn you into ashes '''ivan: '''ill make you pay for what you did to my friends '''hal: '''what? '''outraged ivan: '''IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON! '''hal: '''just try you rotten pirate ''to be continued... Category:Stories